disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nita
Nita is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2006 animated feature film, Brother Bear 2, sequel to the 2003 film. Background Personality Nita is a kind and caring Inuit, acting as a mother/big sister figure to Koda and offering advice to Rutt and Tuke when they have problems impressing two female moosettes. She is also a very adventurous and fun person, as shown when she and Kenai have fun together as they reach for Hokani Falls. It is noted that after nearly drowning, she developed a severe case of aquaphobia, to the point where she became instantly frightened when she tripped and fell into the shallow end of a river. However, with the help of Kenai, she learns to overcome her fear. In the beginning of the film, she appears more serious and calm, possibly due to her separation from Kenai and her responsibilities as the chief's daughter. However, after remeeting Kenai after years of separation, began to loosen up and become more energetic, letting out her old self and begin to have fun. In addition to being kind and adventurous, she is also very strong-willed, independent and stubborn, not wanting to depend on others to help her and letting nothing get in her way of achieving her goals. She makes sure to do hard work toward her happiness instead of waiting around. She is also very brave, nearly being killed by ice shards in a cave while trying to retrieve Koda after running away and attempting to stop the villagers from killing Kenai along with Koda. Overall, Nita is a kind and caring person, who enjoys fun and adventure, yet is calm and serious when need be. She is also strong willed, independent, stubborn and determined as well as hard working and brave. Her personality is sweet and beautiful with a helpful demeanor as well as being motherly and responsible. She is one who is never unprepared to help her friends. Appearance As a human As a human, Nita possesses a slender build, along with dark brown eyes as well as tan skin and black hair, which she keeps in a long braid throughout much of the film (although she later lets it flow loosely). Her parka is rather unique from those of other characters in the movie, as although it does possess a white fur trim on the hood and arm cuffs (like those of all the other human characters), it is a light brown color from the waist up, whereas from the waist down it is a dark brown coloration, extending from the legs all the way down to the even darker colored boots. As a bear As a bear, Nita is typically seen walking in a quadruple stance, although she is capable of temporarily standing up on her hind legs. Nita's entire body is swathed in brown hair (with the exception of her snout), with an even darker brown coloration visible on her legs and lower body (similar to the color difference from the parka she used as a human). In spite of the radical physical differences between her human and bear forms, Nita still retains the light brown eyes she had as a human. Appearances ''Brother Bear 2 Nita first appears in Kenai's memory as his good childhood friend. The two are playing when Nita accidentally falls into the water and Kenai saves her. The two eventually find a cave and huddle close together by a fire, and Kenai gives her an amulet to remember him by, since she now has to move away. The next scene takes place in the present and shows Nita, now a young adult, getting ready to marry her fiancé, Atka. After some chaos for getting prepared as her aunts fight over what she should wear, she decides upon wearing her late mother's wedding dress. After having a heart-to-heart with her father about her mother and keeping someone they lose in their heart forever, Nita leaves for her wedding. Just when she and Atka are about to be married, there is an earthquake that causes a drift in the ice between Nita and Atka, which the villagers take as a sign. Nita decides to go see the sha-"woman" of the village, who, through communicating with the spirits, tells her it is because of the amulet Kenai gave to her, bonding them as soulmates and that the only way to remove the bond is to go to Hokani Falls with Kenai and burn the amulet with him. The sha-"woman" then gives her the ability to speak to animals to assist her in her search. Nita then sets out on a search for Kenai, who mistakes her for a hunter and attacks her. The two eventually recognize each other, but Kenai refuses to help her. Nita convinces him to go with her by telling him that if he will not help her, then she will call the spirits to change him back into a human to help her. Fearing a possible separation from Koda, Kenai reluctantly agrees. Koda quickly begins to bond with Nita, whom he tells embarrassing Kenai stories to. Along the way, the trio meet Rutt and Tuke, who are having troubles attracting two female moosettes. Kenai decides to help them by pretending to act like a ferocious bear and have the two "protect" the two moosettes in order to impress them, but the plan ends in a disaster and Kenai's head being stuck in a beaver's dam. Nita attempts to help him, but drops her bag with the amulet in the water. The amulet is then taken by a raccoon named Bering and Nita blames Kenai. The two get into an argument. However, when Nita wakes up, she learns from Koda that Kenai set off to get the amulet back from the raccoons. When Nita arrives, she awakens Bering, who refuses to give it back. Kenai then sets a distraction for the raccoon and his huge family while Nita steals the amulet back. However, she awakens a baby raccoon and makes it cry, alerting the other raccoons of her presence. They proceed to attack her, but through Kenai's assistance, she escapes them. The trio re-encounter Rutt and Tuke, and this time Nita helps them in their love life by having them pretend to be "older-brother" figures to Koda. As the trio continue to travel, Kenai and Koda learn of Nita's hydrophobia and help her cope with it. The trio press on, with Kenai and Nita's bond grows as the two spend more time together and Kenia helps her overcome her hydrophoibia, alienating Koda. Koda becomes insecure about his relationship with Kenai as he and Nita spend more time together and upon meeting Rutt who is accompanied by the two moosetts leaving Rutt alone. Rutt warns Koda that his brother might do the same thing. Koda then sees Nita asking Kenai if he misses being human, and Koda subsequently runs away into a frozen cave. Nita and Kenai pursue him and Nita tells him to come out. Koda yells, refusing to have Kenai separated from him. The cave soon begins to collapse and Koda is suddenly frightened and jumps out to Nita. They manage to escape, but they are then caught in an avalanche, riding on it atop a piece of the mountain. A large stone knocks them off and they are buried by the raging snow. Kenai sees this and rushes to save the two. He tells Koda that he will always be his brother no matter what. The trio eventually reach Hokani Falls and burn the amulet. Nita attempts to talk to Kenai, but can no longer understand him and leaves, saddened. When she returns to the village to get married, she remains saddened over her separation with Kenai. Her father asks her why she is so sad, and Nita responds by saying that while it was initially the spirits who told her not to marry Atka, it is her heart that no longer wants to marry him. Soon, the two hear, the villagers screaming and Nita learns that Koda came to get Nita and Kenai back together. Kenai then comes to find Koda, leading the villagers to think that the bears are attacking them. Nita follows as Atka hunts Kenai and pushes him over a cliff. Nita yells at him, telling him not to hurt her friend and finds Kenai injured. Kenai then tells Nita that he loves her by putting her hand on his chest. Nita then says that she loves him as well. All of a sudden, the three see the spirits and Koda, whom Nita can understand, tells them that he asked the spirits to turn Kenai back into a human so he could be with Nita. Kenai says he can't leave Koda behind, so Nita decides to be turned into a bear instead. After being transformed, Nita and Kenai get married in the village, with both humans and bears celebrating, and Nita becomes part of Kenai and Koda's family. Gallery Trivia *Her name means "bear" in Choctaw (which likely foreshadowing her transformation into a bear at the end of the film). *She is voiced by Mandy Moore, who also voices Rapunzel in ''Tangled. *The original alternate ending of Brother Bear 2 involved Kenai returning to his human form, but was replaced by Nita turning into a bear.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0465925/trivia?ref_=tt_ql_2 References Category:Brother Bear characters Category:Heroines Category:Bears Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Native American characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Deuteragonists